vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Originals
: Siehe auch: The Originals Wiki The Originals ist ein Spin-Off der Serie Vampire Diaries, und Mutterserie von Legacies, die alle von The CW produziert werden. Als Backdoor-Pilot für die Ablegerserie diente eine Episode der Mutterserie, die am 25. April 2013 ausgestrahlt wurde. Aufgrund der guten Quoten bei US-Ausstrahlung wurde die Ablegerserie von The CW in das Donnerstagsprogramm im Herbst 2013 aufgenommen. Ab dem 3. Oktober wurde The Originals jeweils direkt nach einer Folge The Vampire Diaries ausgestrahlt. Im Mittelpunkt der Handlung steht Klaus (gespielt von Joseph Morgan) und seine Familie, die Urvampire (The Originals). Produktion Warner Bros. Television bereitet mit Bonanza Productions und Alloy Entertainment die Produktion eines Vampire Diaries Spin-Off vor, das den Titel "The Originals" trägt. In Los Angeles und New York wurde bereits mit den Casting zur Serie begonnen und nach Schauspielern gesucht, die eine Hexe (16 Jahre), eine Studentin (Anfang 20), die von der französische Geschichte New Orleans fasziniert ist, eine weitere Hexe (späte 20er, frühe 30er) und Klaus' diabolischen Schützling Marcel (zwischen 25 und 30). Drehbeginn für den Backdoor-Pilot ist der 6. März 2013 und findet in New Orleans und Atlanta statt. Julie Plec wird das Drehbuch zur Episode verfassen. Sie wird auch als designerte Showrunnerin für das Spin-Off gehandelt. 2014 begann die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel. 2015 wird die dritte Staffel in den USA anlaufen. 2016 wurde eine vierte Staffel bestellt. Handlung In dem Spin-Off von Vampire Diaries geht es um die Urvampir-Familie, die schon in der Mutterserie ihren Auftritt hatte. Der Hybrid Klaus kehrt nach New Orleans zurück, nachdem er einen Hinweis darauf bekam, dass eine Hexe namens Jane-Anne Deveraux etwas gegen ihn plant. Dort trifft er auf einen alten Bekannten. Der Vampir Marcel beherrscht nun die frühere Heimat der Urvampir-Familie und unterwirft alle übernatürlichen Wesen seiner Macht. Er kontrolliert die Hexen, hat eine Armee von Vampiren hinter sich und die Werwölfe aus der Stadt vertrieben. Um Schaden von ihrer Familie abzuwenden heißt es für Elijah und Klaus den Kampf gegen einen alten Freund aufzunehmen, doch auch die brüderliche Beziehung der beiden wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Staffel Eins Klaus Mikaelson, ein unsterblicher Hybrid (halb Werwolf, halb Vampir) wird von den Hexen von New Orleans in seine alte Heimat zurück gelockt, die er einst mit seinen Halbgeschwistern Elijah und Rebekah gegründet hat. Elijah & Rebekah folgen ihm. In New Orleans erfahren sie, dass Marcel, ein Junge, den Klaus einst unter seine Fittiche genommen hat und den sie für tot hielten, nun über die Stadt regiert. Klaus will sie sich zurück erobern. Gleichzeitig erfährt er, dass Hayley, eine Werwolffrau, ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Dies wird von den Hexen von New Orleans als Druckmittel gegen Klaus eingesetzt, indem sie die Hexe Sophie mit Hayley verbinden, damit Klaus Marcel aufhält. Denn Marcel hält die junge und mächtige Hexe Davina versteckt, welche er nutzt, um die Hexen der Stadt unter Kontrolle zuhalten. Davina ist eines der vier Erntemädchen, die beim Ernte-Ritual der Hexen geopfert werden, um die Verbindung zur Macht der Hexenvorfahren aufrechtzuerhalten. Davina konnte jedoch von Marcel gerettet werden. Seitdem ist sie so mächtig wie keine andere Hexe und kann es immer spüren, wenn in der Stadt Magie angewendet werden. Klaus schafft es, Marcel vom Thron zu stürzen und übernimmt die Herrschaft. Zwischen Hayley und Elijah entwickeln sich inzwischen Gefühle. Derweil geraten Davinas Kräfte außer Kontrolle. Das Ritual muss beendet werden, um die Stadt vor der vollständigen Zerstörung durch Davinas Kräfte zu schützen. Laut den Hexen erwachen alle vier Erntemädchen von den Toten wieder, wenn das Ritual beendet ist. Nun stellt sich auch heraus, dass Sophies Nichte Monique eines der anderen drei Erntemädchen ist und Sophie sie wieder zurück bringen will. So wird Davina geopfert, aber keines der Erntemädchen erwacht wieder zum Leben. Die ehemalige Geliebte von Elijah und Hexe Celeste, welche den Körper von Sabine übernommen hat, hat die Macht des Rituals absorbiert und stattdessen drei andere tote Hexen den Platz der Erntemädchen einnehmen lassen. Mit Hilfe dieser will sie, sich an den Urvampiren rächen. Sie bringt Klaus und Rebekah gegeneinander auf, sodass diese sich töten wollen. Als einer der drei Toten, welche von Celest zurück gebracht wurden, stirbt, erwacht Monique wieder zum Leben. Diese tötet dann ihre Tante Sophie, weil sie Schuld am ursprünglichen Versagen des Ernte-Rituals war. Rebekah und Marcel wollen die anderen beiden auferstandenen Hexen und Celest töten, um Davina zurück zu bringen, damit diese sie vor Klaus beschützt. Sie schaffen es, eine der beiden zu töten, wodurch ein weiteres der Erntemädchen erwacht. Durch eine List von Elijah wird Celest von Monique machtlos in ihren alten Körper zurückgebracht und dann von Elijah getötet. Dadurch erwacht Davina wieder. Klaus kämpft derweil mit Rebekah von Celest auf dem Friedhof eingesperrt und hat vor, sie mit einen Weißeichenpfahl zu töten. Die beiden vertragen sie jedoch rechtzeitig wieder und Rebekah verlässt New Orleans. Davina, Monique und Abigail (das dritte Erntemädchen) werden inzwischen von Genevieve unterrichtet, die den Platz des vierten Erntemädchens (Cassie) eingenommen hat. Sie sollen die noch ungeborene Tochter von Klaus töten. Mit Hilfe von Francesca Guerrera, einer wohlhabenden Frau und Trägerin des Werwolf-Gens, entführen sie Hayley. Francesca erhält dafür Mondlichtringe, die den Werwölfen Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten und Verwandlung geben. Da diese mit dem Blut von Klaus hergestellt wurden, schwächen sie Klaus bei jedem Vollmond. Francesca und ihre Geschwister töten alle normalen Vampire. Josh und Marcel können jedoch gerettet werden. Die Hexen lassen das Kind zur Welt kommen, töten Hayley und wollen dann das Baby opfern und weihen, damit seine Macht an die Vorfahren geht. Da Hayley das Blut des Babys in ihrem Kreislauf hatte, als sie starb, erwacht sie wieder und verwandelt sich in einen Hybriden. Klaus, Elijah und Hayley gelingt es, das Baby zu retten. Dabei töten sie Genevieve, Abigail und Monique. Genevieve offenbart kurz bevor sie stirbt, dass es Esther, die Mutter der Urvampire und eine der mächtigsten Hexen aller Zeiten, war, die den Plan hatte, dass Baby zu töten. Esther ist inzwischen zur Anführerin der Vorfahren-Hexen auf der anderen Seite geworden. Davina bringt, um Klaus zur Strecken zu bringen, seinen Stiefvater Mikael zurück ins Leben. Um das Baby vor dem Krieg in der Stadt zwischen Vampiren, Werwölfen und vor allem den Hexen zu schützen, täuschen Klaus, Elijah und Hayley den Tod des Babys vor. Klaus bringt derweil das Baby zu der Person, der er am meisten vertraut, seine Schwester Rebekah. Diese verspricht, auf das Baby aufzupassen und es zu beschützen. Als Rebekah fragt, wie das Baby heißt, antwortet Klaus: "Ihr Name ist Hope" (=Hoffnung). Zum Schluss der Staffel sieht man, dass Cassie wieder erwacht ist und zu Esthers Grab geht. Sie legt eine Blume auf den Grabstein. Dann taucht ein Mann, Vincent Griffith, auf und sagt zu Cassie: "Mögest du in Frieden Ruhe." : Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel Zwei Esther, im Körper von Cassie, hat die Kontrolle über die Werwölfe und somit über die Stadt erlangt. Klaus ist so lange geschwächt, bis die Mondlichtringe zerstört werden. Elijah und Klaus halten derweil zurück, um die Ringe aufzuspüren und zu dann zu zerstören. Esther hat ihre beiden toten Söhne, Finn und Kol, von den Toten zurück geholt und in die Körper der Hexer Vincent und Kaleb gesteckt. Kol (im Körper von Kaleb) setzt sie auf Davina an und Finn (im Körper von Vincent), als ihr treuster Unterstützer, auf Camille. Marcel baut im Hafenviertel derweil eine neue Vampir-Gemeindschaft/Arme auf. Dazu gehört auch die junge Musikern Gia. : Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel Drei Eine Prophezeiung, wonach die drei verbliebenen Urvampire innerhalb eines Jahres sterben, lockt Lucien Castle, sowie die Geschwister Tristan und Aurora de Martel nach New Orleans. Die drei waren vor knapp 1000 Jahren die ersten von den Urvampiren verwandelten Vampire und wollen nun vorgeblich ihre jeweilige Erschaffungslinie schützen. Insgeheim arbeiten die drei jedoch an dem Plan, die Urvampire mit Hilfe eines Zaubers für ewig wegzusperren. Der Plan misslingt, stattdessen wird Tristan durch den Zauber eingeschlossen. Camille wird aus Eifersucht von Aurora in einen Vampir verwandelt. Davina bringt als Regentin der Hexen von New Orleans die Ahnen gegen sich auf, und wird aus dem Hexenzirkel verstoßen. Sie schließt sich den Strix an, eine uralte Vampirgesellschaft, welche ursprünglich von Elijah gegründet wurde, später aber von Tristan geleitet wurde. Nach dem Tod von Tristan übernimmt Marcel durch eine List die Leitung der Strix. Die Hexen der Strix wollen die Erschaffungslinien trennen, so dass bei einem Tod eines Urvampirs nicht ebenfalls seine ganze Blutlinie stirbt. Dies gelingt in einem Ritual jedoch nur bei Klaus. Durch die daraus frei gewordene Magie gelingt es Davina, Kol zurück ins Leben zu holen. Rebekah wird durch einen Fluch belegt, durch den sie zu einem Ripper wird. Um sie zu schützen, wird sie von Elijah erdolcht und in einem Sarg aufbewahrt. Es wird ein Stück Weißeiche gefunden, welche Aurora zu Holzpatronen schnitzen lässt. Der Versuch, Elijah und Klaus damit umzubringen, scheitert jedoch und nur eine Patrone bleibt übrig. Es stellt sich heraus, das Lucien jahrhundertelang an einem Serum gearbeitet hat, welches ihn stärker und mächtiger als die Urvampire macht. Mit Hilfe der letzten Weißeichenpatrone spricht Vincent denselben Zauber, durch den auch die Urvampire erschaffen wurden. Das dadurch gewonnene Serum trinkt Lucien. Nach seinem Tod als Vampir steht er wieder auf und ist nun stärker als die Urvampire. Sein Biss besteht ebenfalls aus Werwolfgift, ist aber im Gegensatz zu Klaus' Biss nicht heilbar und kann sogar einen Urvampir töten. Er gibt Aurora die zweite Flasche des Serums, welche sie zwar trinkt, kurz danach jedoch von Hayley und Camille gefangen genommen werden kann. Auf der Jagd nach Klaus tötet Lucien Finn und Camille. Kol, welcher durch einen Fluch der Ahnen belegt worden ist, bringt Davina um. Durch eine Hexenweihung wird Davinas Seele zu den Ahnen geschickt, die sie sogleich angreifen. Freya, Kol, Vincent und Marcel versuchen, sie dadurch wiederzubeleben. Nachdem Lucien Klaus angreift, opfert Freya Davina, um ihre Kraft zu bündeln und den Zauber, der Lucien verwandelt hatte, rückgängig zu machen. Der Zauber funktioniert und Lucien wird von Klaus getötet. Durch das unfreiwillige Opfer von Davina wenden sich Marcel und Vincent von den Mikaelsons ab. Vincent gelingt es, das Serum aus Auroras Körper zu extrahieren und er gibt es Marcel, woraufhin dieser sich ebenfalls in einen übermächtigen Vampir verwandelt. Durch einen Angriff von Marcels Vampiren werden Freya, Kol und Elijah vergiftet und drohen zu sterben. Um Zeit zur Auffindung von Heilmitteln zu finden, bindet Freya ihr Leben und die Leben von Elijah, Kol und Rebekah an das von Klaus. Durch eine List gelingt es Klaus, nicht von Marcel umgebracht zu werden, sondern durch einem magischen Dolch erdolcht zu werden, wodurch er zwar höllische Qualen erleiden muss, so aber seine Familie schützt, die in einen Schlaf fällt. Dadurch hat Hayley die Möglichkeit, länger nach Heilmitteln zu suchen. : Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel Vier Inzwischen sind 5 Jahre vergangen. Hayley hat ein Heilmittel für ihre Familie gefunden und ihrer mittlerweile 7–jährigen Tochter Hope versprochen, sie mit ihrer Familie wieder zu vereinen. Hayley weckt zuerst Freya auf und heilt sie, Freya spricht einen Zauber um Elijah, Kol und Rebekah zu heilen. Hayley, Elijah, Freya, Rebekah und Kol befreien Klaus und verlassen New Orleans. Unterdessen werden in New Orleans Kinder entführt. Vincent hatte vor einigen Jahren das Hoeloch beschworen um New Orleans von den Vampiren zu befreien. Das Hollow trieb jedoch seine Frau dazu, Kinder zu opfern, woraufhin Vincent die Beschwörung aufgab. Das Hollow ist nun jedoch zurück, um an Kraft zu gewinnen, sollen junge Hexen flexen kinder geopfert werden. Da auch Hope betroffen ist, kehren die Mikealsons zurück nach New Orleans und befreien mit Hilfe von Marcel und Vincent die Kinder. Da das Hollow Energie benötigt, um sich in der Welt zu materialisieren, versucht es per Halluzinationen Klaus und Marcel zu einem Kampf zu bewegen, beide sollen den jeweils anderen töten, durch die frei gewordene Energie würde das Hollow wiedergeboren werden. Elijah gelingt es, Marcel außer Gefecht zu setzen, dieser wird daraufhin von den Mikaelsons gefangen genommen. Die Mikaelsons richten in Marcels Namen eine Party aus, um die Anhänger des Hollows zu identifizieren, dabei stellt sich Dominic als Hurensohn des Hollows heraus, der daraufhin von Elijah getötet wird. Mit Freyas Hilfe sieht Hayley den Tod ihrer Eltern, beide wurden kurz nach ihrer Geburt von einem Anhänger des Hollows getötet. Dadurch findet sie einen Schlüssel zu einem Lagerhaus, in dem sie den Kieferknochen der sterblichen Überreste des Hollows findet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass insgesamt vier Überreste benötigt werden, um das Hollow wiederzubeleben. Ein weiteres Teil ist Papa Tunde's Messer, welcher Klaus auf der Party gestohlen wurde. Der Hohepriester Dominic wird durch ein schamanisches Ritual von den Anhängern des Hollows wiederbelebt. : Quelle: Wikipedia Charaktere Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson thumb|Niklaus Mikaelson Niklaus Mikaelson ist der Hauptcharakter des Spin-Offs. Um ihn und seine Geschwister, die Ur-Familie, dreht sich die ganze Geschichte. Er will New Orleans zurück erobern, nachdem ein alter Bekannter namens Marcel die Führung der Stadt übernahm, die die Urvampir-Familie aufgebaut hat. Marcel ist so etwas wie sein Adoptivsohn, was sich erst nach einiger Zeit herausstellt und damit einer der wenigen, die Klaus wirklich etwas bedeuten. Klaus ist außerdem kein normaler Ur-Vampir, er ist der Ur-Hybrid. Das bedeutet, dass er halb Vampir und halb Werwolf ist. Diese Mischung kommt dadurch, dass die Mutter der Mikaelsons, Esther, eine Affäre mit einem Werwolf hatte und Klaus dadurch nur ein Halbbruder der Anderen ist. Der Werwolf-Fluch wurde bei ihm das erste Mal ausgelöst, als er einen Menschen aussaugte und ihn damit tötete. Sein Hunger war danach unkontrollierbar, schlimmer als bei seinen Geschwistern, deshalb musste seine Mutter einen Zauber auf ihn legen, um den Fluch des Werwolfs zu bändigen. Genau wie bei anderen Werwölfen ist der Biss von Niklaus für Vampire tödlich, kann aber mit seinem Blut geheilt werden. Von den Hexen erfährt Klaus, dass die Werwölfin, Hayley Marshall, ein magischen Kind von ihm erwartet, welches Ende der 1. Staffel geboren wird und "Hope" getauft wird. Dies kommt daher, da das kleine Mädchen die letzte Hoffnung der Vampir-Familie ist. Marcel Gerard thumb|Marcel Gerard Marcel Gerard ist ein Vampir, der von Klaus erschaffen wurde. Nachdem Rebekah, Elijah und Klaus die Stadt vor einem Jahrhundert fluchtartig verließen, übernahm Marcel die Kontrolle über New Orleans, zusammen mit einer ganzen Armee aus Vampiren, die er seine Familie nennt. Nun ist Klaus zurück und Marcel würde alles dafür tun, dass er der selbsternannte König von New Orleans bleibt. In der 1. Staffel nennt er sich "König von New Orleans", denn er hat alles unter Kontrolle, er hat sogar mit Hilfe von Davina die Hexen im Griff. Aber spätestens in Staffel 2 ändert sich das alles, denn dort bleibt keine Zeit mehr für Klaus und Marcel sich zu bekriegen, sie müssen zusammen halten, denn weitaus schlimmere Gefahren kommen. Doch Ende der 3. Staffel will er seine Macht zurück, da er sieht, dass die Urvampire die Stadt zerstören. Durch den Unsterblichkeitszauber wird er zum Biest und kann Klaus unterdrücken. Außerdem wird er der neue Anführer der von Elijah gegründeten Strix-Vampire. Elijah Mikaelson thumb|Elijah Mikaelson Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ein Werwolf-Mädchen namens Hayley von seinem Bruder schwanger ist, ist Elijah Mikaelson der festen Überzeugung, dass es noch Hoffnung für seinen Bruder Klaus gibt. Er möchte ihm helfen und trifft dabei die hübsche und selbstbewusste Hayley, die ihn verzückt. Dennoch steht für den als nobel verschriebenen Urvampir die Familie an allererster Stelle, ganz egal was Klaus auch tut: Elijah ist an seiner Seite. In der 3. Staffel erfährt man, dass Elijah vor über 900 Jahren eine Organisation namens "Strix" gegründet hat. Als ihr Vater Mikael allerdings kurz darauf auftauchte, musste er fliehen. Tristan de Martel und Aya Al-Rashid übernahmen die Strix und führen diese noch, als sie im 21. Jahrhundert nach New Orleans gehen. In einem Wettbewerb kann Marcel die sehr viel älteren Elijah und Aya überwinden, sodass er der neue Anführer wird. Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson möchte sich zunächst aus allen Angelegenheiten raushalten, die ihren älteren Bruder Klaus betreffen. Aus Sorge um Elijah, kommt sie schließlich doch nach New Orleans, weil er sich nicht mehr bei ihr meldet. Ihr Hass auf Klaus ist noch immer ungebrochen, doch zu Elijahs Wohl begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm und trifft dabei auf eine alte Liebe, die nie ganz verblasst ist. Es handelt sich dabei um Marcel, der das Vampir-sein der Liebe vorzog und dadurch Rebekah das Herz brach. Während der 1. Staffel verlässt sie New Orleans wieder und nimmt Klaus' Tochter Hope bei sich, da es für sie zu gefährlich in der Stadt gewesen wäre. Doch Esther kann sie in der 2. Staffel aufspüren und verzaubert Rebekah, sodass diese zeitweise ihren Urvampir-Körper verlassen muss. Sie landet in dem Körper einer Hexe, wodurch sie aber ihre für tot gehaltene Schwester, Freya, wiederfindet. In der 3. Staffel wird der Hexenkörper getötet, sodass Rebekah in ihren Vampirkörper zurückkehrt. Hayley Marshall-Kenner thumb|Hayley Marshall Hayley Marshall wurde schwanger von dem Ur-Hybrid Klaus, mit dem sie eine Nacht teilte. Nachdem sie nach New Orleans kommt passieren unerwartete Dinge und ein Hexenzirkel benutzt sie, um Klaus und Elijahs Hilfe zu erzwingen. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft wird sie zum Mitglied der Ur-Familie und darf sich dem unerschütterlichen Schutz der ältesten Vampirfamilie sicher sein. Doch mit der Familienaufnahme kommen auch Feinde, die es auf sie und ihr Baby abgesehen haben. Ende der 1. Staffel bringt sie ihre Tochter, Hope, zur Welt, wobei sie in einen Hybriden verwandelt wird. In Staffel 2 kommt sie endlich ihrer Herkunft näher und findet ihr Rudel wieder. Dort gehört sie zu einer Art Königsfamilie, weshalb sie vor Jahren einem anderen Alpha versprochen wurde. Ihr ist das auch Recht, denn Jackson Kenner ist ein freundlicher und gütiger Mann, doch ihre Gefühle für Elijah kann sie trotz allem nicht unterdrücken. In der 3. Staffel muss sie Jacksons Tot beklagen, allerdings kann sie sich der Ur-Familie wieder annähern. Doch alte Bekannte bedrohen die Familie, weshalb sie wieder Seite an Seite füreinander kämpfen müssen. Davina Claire thumb|Davina Claire Davina Claire ist eine junge, aber sehr mächtige Hexe, die es Marcel ermöglicht, gegen die Hexenzirkel in New Orleans vorzugehen. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil seiner Macht im französischen Viertel, doch genauso viel bedeutet sie ihm auch. Marcel und Davina hegen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Dieses Verhältnis kommt daher, dass Marcel sie gerettet hat, und daher kommt auch ihre große und unkontrollierbare Macht. Davina und 3 andere junge Mädchen aus ihrem Hexenzirkel waren nämlich Teil des Ernterituals. Dieses wurde ihnen als Ehre verkauft, es war allerdings keine, denn die Mädchen wurden umgebracht. Davina allerdings überlebte es, denn Marcel griff ein und rettete sie. So wurde das Ernteritual nicht beendet und deshalb ging die gesamte Macht die eigentlich in die Erde gehen sollte auf Davina über, weswegen sie nun so mächtig ist. Davina wird durch ihre Verbindung zu Marcel in den Machtkampf in New Orleans hereingezogen, wobei sie allerdings nach einiger Zeit eigene Pläne gegen Klaus aufstellt. Dafür verbündet sie sich mit dessen Halbbruder, Kol Mikaelson, der viel über die Hexerei weiß. Ende der 3. Staffel wird sie allerdings von Kol getötet, da dieser durch die Hexen-Ahnen verflucht wurde. Er kann ihr aber dazu verhelfen, die Ahnen-Seite zu zerstören. Camille "Cami" O'Connell thumb|Camille O'Connell Camille O'Connell ist eine Barkeeperin aus einem Lokal in New Orleans, die Psychologie studiert. Sie ist ein Mensch, wird aber ziemlich schnell in den Krieg der übernatürlichen Wesen mit hinein gezogen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Marcel ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat, und ihr Onkel der Vertreter der menschlichen Fraktion ist. Sie ist eine sehr kluge junge Frau, von der neben Marcel auch Klaus sehr angetan ist. Marcel und Cami bekommen schnell ein sehr körperliches Verhältnis, das allerdings nur bis zum Ende der 1. Staffel hält. Klaus und Cami haben eine ganz andere Beziehung, denn durch ihr psychologisches Wissen kommen die beiden gut ins Gespräch über Klaus' verstrickte Psyche und Cami hilft ihm dabei, sich selbst ein bisschen besser zu verstehen. In der 3. Staffel kommen die beiden sich näher, doch Klaus Ex, Aurora, verwandelt Cami in einen Vampir. Da Cami die Verwandlung zunächst nicht vollenden möchte, entfernt sie sich von Klaus. Als sie allerdings von dem Biest, Lucien, gebissen wird, wendet sie sich an Klaus, der ihre letzten Stunden glücklich gestalten kann. Freya Mikaelson thumb|Freya Mikaelson Freya Mikaelson wurde noch in der Alten Welt, in Norwegen, geboren. Doch ihre Mutter musste sie an ihre Tante, Dahlia, abgegeben, da dies Teil eines Versprechens war. Esther gab vor, dass Freya gestorben wäre, weshalb sie und ihr Mann, Mikael, mit ihrem Sohn, Finn, in die Neue Welt zogen. Dort gebar sie Elijah, allerdings war Mikael durch den Tod seiner geliebten Tochter so in Trauer, dass es Jahre dauerte, bis er sich Esther wieder näherte. Freya dagegen wurde von Dahlia verzaubert, sodass die beiden in 100 Jahren nur ein Jahr leben konnten und den Rest schlafen mussten. Allerdings floh sie vor Dahlias Tyrannei, sodass sie 1914 ihren jüngeren Bruder Kol kennenlernen konnte, der sie allerdings nicht erkannte. Erst weitere 100 Jahre später fand ihre Schwester Rebekah und befreite sie. Dadurch fand Freya Anschluss an ihre Familie, auch wenn Klaus ihr zunächst misstraute. Gemeinsam konnten sie Dahlia besiegen. Vincent Griffith thumb|Vincent Griffith Vincent Griffith ist ein Hexer des New Orleans Zirkel und der Ex-Ehemann von Eva Sinclair. Er verließ den Zirkel aber, wodurch er ein einfaches Ziel wurde, sodass Esther ihren Sohn, Finn, in Vincents Körper einnisten konnte. Von diesem ist er solange besessen, bis Freya Finns Seele in ihrem Talisman unterbringt. Danach hat Vincent wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und freundet sich unter anderem mit Cami an. In der 3. Staffel löst er Davina als Regent der New Orleans Hexen ab, wobei er allerdings immer mehr unter die Kontrolle der Ahnen-Geister gerät. Diese zwingen ihn dazu, Lucien Castle zu dienen und ihn zu einem Biest zu machen. Mit der Hilfe von Detektiv Will Kinney, Kol Mikaelson und Joshua Rosza gelingt es ihm, gegen die Ahnen vorzugehen, die dafür sorgten, dass Davina starb. Letztlich kann die Ahnen-Seite zerstört werden. Kol Mikaelson thumb|Kol Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson ist der jüngste der Urvampire und mit einem großen Wissen über Hexerei ausgestattet. Er wird zur 2. Staffel in dem Körper des Hexers Kaleb Westphall wiederbelebt und soll die Aufträge seiner Mutter, Esther, ausführen. Allerdings setzt er sich bald ab, da er sich in Davina verliebt. Gemeinsam wollen sie Klaus zu Fall bringen, doch als Kol von seinem Bruder Finn verflucht wird, wendet er sich an seine anderen Geschwister. Obwohl sie und Davina versuchen, ihn zu retten, stirbt Kol schließlich. Davina schließt sich in der 3. Staffel den Strixhexen an, wodurch sie Kol als Urvampir wiederbeleben kann. Doch er ist von den Ahnen-Hexen verflucht worden, wodurch er seine Blutgier nicht kontrollieren und New Orleans nicht verlassen kann. Er lässt sich von Davina mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch neutralisieren, damit er ihr nichts antun kann, doch die Ahnen befreien ihn wieder. Außer Kontrolle tötet er Davina. Mit Marcel und Vincent versucht er, Davina zurückzuholen, doch Freya hintergeht sie. Schließlich "besuchen" Kol, Josh und Vincent sie und zeigen ihr, wie sie die Ahnen-Seite zerstören kann. Kol und Davina verabschieden sich, dann zerstört Davina die Ahnen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller Aktuelle Nebendarsteller * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza (1.02-) * Nathan Parsons als Jackson Kenner (1.13, 1.17–1.21, 2.06–3.10) * Andrew Lees als Lucien Castel (3.01-3.20) * Oliver Ackland als Tristan de Martel (3.01-3.14) * Rebecca Breeds als Aurora de Martel (3.01-3.14, 3.18) * Jason Dohring als Will Kinney (3.01-) * Tracy Ifeachor als Aya Al-Rashid (3.03-3.14) Ehemalige Nebendarsteller * Daniella Pineda als Sophie Deveraux (1.01-1.013) * Callard Harris als Thierry Vanchure (1.01–1.18) * Eka Darville als Diego (1.01–1.22) * Karen Kaia Livers als Agnes (1.01-1.06) * Shannon Kane als Sabine Laurent/Celeste Dubois (1.02–1.15) * Todd Stashwick als Kieran O'Connell (1.04–1.20) * Yasmine Al-Bustami als Monique Deveraux (1.05, 1.11–1.22) * Shannon Eubanks als Bastianna Natale (1.05, 1.11–1.15, 1.19) * Tasha Ames als Eve (1.07–1.09, 1.15–1.19) * Elyse Levesque als Genevieve (1.11–1.22) * Chase Coleman als Oliver (1.13, 1.17–2.07) * Peta Sergeant als Francesca Correa (1.17–2.01) * Natalie Dreyfuss als Cassie (2.03, 2.10, 2.12) ** als Esther (1.22–2.03) * Alice Evans als Esther (2.03, 2.05, 2.22) * Hayley McCarthy als Esther (2.06, 2.20, 2.22) * Sonja Sohn als Lenore (2.03) ** als Esther (2.03-2.10, 2.17) * Lloyd Owen als Ansel (2.06–2.07) * Sebastian Roché als Mikael (1.01, 1.09, 1.15, 1.16, 1.20–2.05, 2.09–2.10, 2.15, 2.18) * Colin Woodell als Aiden (2.04–2.20) * Meg Foster als Josephine LaRue (2.15-2.19) * Nishi Munshi als Gia (2.01–2.21) * Kristin Erickson und Claudia Black als Dahlia (2.06, 2.16, 2.20, 2.22/2.16, 2.18–2.22) * Debra Mooney als Mary Dumas (2.11–2.14, 2.21) Gastdarsteller aus Vampire Diaries Ausstrahlung Trailer full|center|500 px Comic Con 2013 Trailer thumb|center|500px Trivia * Die noch unausgestrahlte Version der Pilotepisode hat eine komplett andere Endszene. * Es ist das zweite Mal, dass Claire Holt und Phoebe Tonkin gemeinsam zur Hauptbesetzung in einer Serie gehören, zuvor in H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau. * Die Dreharbeiten für die The Orignals begannen am 08.07.2013. * Laut Julie werden wir Kol in Flashbacks wiedersehen. * Julie sagt es wird ein Kampf der Geister zwischen Marcel und Klaus werden. Produzenten * Julie Plec (Showrunner) * Leslie Morgenstein und Gina Girolamo (Ausführende Produzenten) Medien Galerie Originalslogo.jpg The-Originals-the-vampire-diaries-1.jpg TheOriginalsCast1.png TheOriginalsDanielGillies1.png The-Original-Family.jpg the_originals_promo_poster_by_ryodambar-d5vam49.jpg 733745_355755424528623_747192035_n.png the-originals-poster-fanart.jpg the-originals.jpg 923103_519235488140167_1520814521_n.png the originals11.jpg 20130518 22 13195 orig2.jpg To 1x03 tangled up in blue.jpg TO-banner.png TOneu.png To.PNG theoriginalsposter.jpg to18.jpg 4584_the_originals.jpg Videos thumb|center|500 px|Könnte Spoiler zur 3. Staffel enthalten Diskussion : Siehe Blog: "Vampire Diaries Spin-off" Siehe auch Kategorie:Staffeln